Meet Mr Arrogant
by baekchannie
Summary: [CHAP 02 UP!] Seorang namja normal yg bernama Baekhyun dipaksa pindah ke sekolah khusus lelaki oleh orang tuanya, disana ia bertemu dan sekamar dengan namja arrogant bernama Park Chanyeol. Hidupnya semakin sial ketika Chanyeol menobatkannya menjadi pembantunya. Bad Summary. Chanbaek/Baekyeol and another pairing inside. School life/Romance/Comedy
1. Teaser

**Main Cast**

**• Byun Baekhyun **

**• Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast**

**• Find it yourself**

**Gendre : Romance, Fluff, Comedy (a little bit).**

**Rating : Tentuin sendiri**

**DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR, CAST SEUTUHNYA MILIK SM !**

**DON'T BE SIDERS !**

**WARNING : TYPO MENGHANTUI ANDA XD ! BAHASA CAMPUR SARI (?)**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**IT'S YAOI FICTION**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- CHANBAEK STORY -**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- HAPPY READING -**

**BAEKCHANNIE PRESENT**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**"MEET MR. ARROGANT"**

"Annyeong haseyo Byun Baekhyun imnida. Aku mohon kerja samanya."

Mulai hari ini aku resmi menjadi murid Kwanghee High School.. yaitu sekolah khusus namja yang memiliki tingkat lulusan terbaik ke 5 se-Korea Selatan.

Bagaimana bisa aku terdampar di sekolah ini? Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian...

"Baekhyun."

"Ne?"

"Kami ingin memindahkanmu disekolah khusus namja."

"Mwo?"

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk memindahkanku?"

"Selama ini kami tak pernah sedikitpun melihatmu berteman dengan namja.. kau lebih banyak berteman dengan yeoja-yeoja itu.. kami hanya khawatir dengan pergaulanmu chagiya."

.

Baiklah mereka memindahkanku tanpa sepengetahuanku dan alasannya hanya karena aku berteman dengan yeoja... oh Tidak jangan bilang mereka menyangka kalau aku ini tidak normal..

"Kami hanya tak ingin sikapmu berubah jika kau terlalu sering bergaul dengan mereka. Kau mengerti maksud eomma kan?"

Nah ternyata benar dugaanku... ya Tuhan memangnya apa yang salah kalau aku berteman dengan wanita?!

.

_"Hahahahaha... aku setuju dengan mereka Baek.. ada baiknya kau berhenti bergaul dengan teman-teman wanitamu. Jujur saja, aku sendiri juga ragu dengan ucapanmu yang katanya kau ini namja normal. Hahaha." _

Sial bahkan sahabatku sendiri mengira aku tidak normal.. dasar setan cadel.

"Diam kau bodoh.. Jangan menertawakanku, aku serius!"

_"Aku serius Baek, kau pikir aku bercanda? Apa kau tidak sadar wajah cantikmu benar-benar membuat orang –orang berpikir kalau kau ini tidak normal, ditambah lagi dengan pergaulanmu yang lebih sering berkumpul dengan yeoja-yeoja itu semakin membuat mereka berpikir dua kali untuk mempercayai kalau kau itu normal. Bahkan bisa saja mereka menyangka kau ini adalah yeoja."_

Bagus.. sekarang dia malah menghinaku.. ya Tuhan kenapa aku bisa bersahabat dengan makhluk ini!

"Aku tidak cantik!"

.

.

.

Tapi disinilah aku, pada akhirnya aku terdampar juga di sekolah khusus namja..

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Ne?"

"Ini kunci kamarmu, dan berteman baiklah dengan teman sekamarmu."

Yah aku hanya berharap semoga saja teman sekamarku bukanlah orang yang aneh dan membosankan.

.

"Bogoshipo."

"Nado.. ahhh.."

"YAK KIM JONGIN.. DO KYUNGSOO APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN HAH?!"

Luhan langsung menutup kedua mataku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!

.

"Apa kau tak lihat bibirku semakin bengkak gara-gara ia menciumku secara liar. Ck, bocah itu!"

"Aish sepertinya aku tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu ini."

"Kau kenapa Baek?"

"Tidak ada.."

.

.

.

Apa teman sekamarku sudah pulang dari kegiatan latihannya?

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka langsung membuatku membalikkan badan, dan betapa terkejutnya aku begitu melihat sosok lelaki bertubuh jangkung berambut hitam berjalan masuk kedalam kamar dalam kondisi telanjang...

"HWAAAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

"MWO PARK CHANYEOL?!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Menurut cerita katanya hidupmu akan menderita jika sekamar dengannya"

.

.

.

"AKKHHH!"

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

Dan inilah hidupku, ya Tuhan semoga saja aku sanggup bertahan

* * *

**a/n : Hyaaa saya kembali dengan teaser fanfic yang terbaru, daripada galau nungguin teaser EXO kapan keluar mending saya publish teaser fanfic aja *apa hubungannya -_-**

**Main pairingnya tetap Chanbaek ya *hidup chanbaek shipper(?)**

**Tiba-tiba aja dapat ilham pas lagi di wc, jadi langsung cepat-cepat ketik deh sebelum idenya ilang lagi.. teasernya jelek? Maap.. namanya juga ngetik dadakan jadi ga sempat edit -_-**

**Rencananya fanfic ini bakalan di publish setelah OMOR jadi sabar aja ya, satu-satu biar saya kaga stress hahaha**

**Kalo suka yook review yang banyak.. kalo peminatnya kurang saya ga lanjut**

**Sekian, Baekchannie**


	2. Chapter 1

**Main Cast**

**• Byun Baekhyun **

**• Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast**

**• Find it yourself**

**Gendre : Romance, Fluff, Comedy (a little bit).**

**Rating : Tentuin sendiri**

**DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR, CAST SEUTUHNYA MILIK SM !**

**DON'T BE SIDERS !**

**WARNING : TYPO MENGHANTUI ANDA XD ! BAHASA CAMPUR SARI (?)**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**IT'S YAOI FICTION**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- CHANBAEK STORY -**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- HAPPY READING -**

**BAEKCHANNIE PRESENT**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**"MEET MR. ARROGANT"**

"Annyeong haseyo Byun Baekhyun imnida. Aku mohon kerja samanya" aku tersenyum paksa lalu membungkukkan badanku didepan kelas. Mulai hari ini aku resmi menjadi murid Kwanghee High School yaitu sekolah khusus laki-laki yang memiliki tingkat lulusan terbaik ke 5 se-Korea Selatan.

Alasan aku bersekolah disini bukanlah keinginanku sendiri, melainkan karena paksaan dari kedua orang tuaku. Hhhh sebenarnya aku malas mengungkit hal ini tapi sudahlah lebih baik aku menceritakannya agar kalian mengerti jalan ceritanya. Kita kembali ke 5 hari lalu...

**[Flashback ON]**

Hari ini aku baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan klubku disekolah.. benar-benar melelahkan, untung saja hari ini latihannya cepat selesai jadi aku bisa langsung beristirahat.. aahh, aku benar-benar sudah tak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan kasur kesayanganku.

Aku masuk kedalam rumah dan mendapati appa dan eomma yang sepertinya sedang berbicara sesuatu yang serius dan sepertinya mereka tak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Aku pulang." ucapku sehingga membuat mereka menoleh kearahku.

"Baekhyun akhirnya kau pulang. Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi." eomma membuka suaranya dan tersenyum kecil kearahku, tapi appa masih tetap memasang ekspresi datar.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku begitu eomma menuntunku untuk diduduk di antara mereka.

Eomma tak menjawab, akupun mengalihkan pandanganku kepada appa. Oh tidak, aku mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres disini sontak otakku langsung mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali kesalahan apa yang telah kuperbuat sehingga membuat ekspresi appa dan juga eomma menjadi sulit ditebak seperti ini.

"Baekhyun." appa membuka suaranya lalu berdehem.

"Ne?"

"Kami ingin memindahkanmu disekolah khusus laki-laki."

"Mwo?" aku membelalakkan mataku terkejut.

"Appa sudah mengurus surat pindahmu jadi cepat selesaikan urusanmu di sekolah lamamu."

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk memindahkanku?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi bingung bercampur terkejut.

"Selama ini kami tak pernah sedikitpun melihatmu berteman dengan namja.. kau lebih banyak berteman dengan yeoja-yeoja itu.. kami hanya khawatir dengan pergaulanmu chagiya." jelas eomma sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Memangnya apa yang salah kalau aku bergaul dengan mereka? Mereka itu baik." jawabku sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

Eomma menghela nafasnya lalu menatap appa sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menoleh kearahku "Kami hanya tak ingin sikapmu berubah jika kau terlalu sering bergaul dengan mereka. Kau mengerti maksud eomma kan?"

"Eomma menuduhku kalau aku ini tidak normal?"

"Bukan begitu sayang, kami tak bermaksud menuduhmu seperti itu."

"Demi Tuhan eomma... kalian menuduhku tidak normal hanya karena aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama mareka?!" ujarku dengan frustasi, astaga bagaimana bisa mereka berpikiran seperti itu terhadap anaknya sendiri.

Demi poster Taeyeon SNSD kesayanganku, aku berani bersumpah kalau aku ini normal dan lebih menyukai yeoja berdada besar daripada namja bertubuh kekar, bahkan mimpi basah pertamaku-pun aku melakukannya bersama yeoja bukan namja. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran kedua orang tuaku.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau !" ujarku dengan tegas dan penuh penekanan.

"Kami tak ingin mendengar protes darimu Baekhyun, suka atau tidak kau harus bersekolah di sekolah yang sudah kami tetapkan!" appa akhirnya angkat bicara dengan suara tegas.

Dan akupun langsung terdiam tak berani membantah ucapannya. Eomma mengelus kepalaku lalu menyuruhku untuk segera beristirahat, sesampainya dikamar aku langsung menghubungi Sehun yang merupakan teman baikku dari kecil.

_"Hahaha aku setuju dengan mereka Baek ada baiknya kau berhenti bergaul dengan teman-teman wanitamu. Jujur saja, aku sendiri juga ragu dengan ucapanmu yang katanya kau ini namja normal. Hahaha.." _Sehun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak diseberang sana. Awas kau cadel, beraninya kau menertawakanku disaat seperti ini!

"Diam kau bodoh.. Jangan menertawakanku, aku serius!" bentakku kesal.

Ia tak menjawab dan masih saja tertawa puas diseberang sana, ingin rasanya aku menyumpal mulutnya dengan sepatuku.

"YA! Berhenti menertawanku.. apa yang lucu hah?!" ujarku lagi masih dengan nada suara yang sama.

_"Aku serius Baek, kau pikir aku bercanda? Apa kau tidak sadar wajah cantikmu benar-benar membuat orang –orang berpikir kalau kau ini tidak normal, ditambah lagi dengan pergaulanmu yang lebih sering berkumpul dengan yeoja-yeoja itu semakin membuat mereka berpikir dua kali untuk mempercayai kalau kau itu normal. Bahkan bisa saja mereka menyangka kau ini adalah yeoja." _jawab Sehun, dan ia mengatakannya sesantai itu? Apa dia tak sadar kalau ia baru saja menghinaku? Sial, awas saja kau Sehun!

"Aku tidak cantik!" bentakku lagi, aku benar-benar menyesal telah menceritakan masalahku padanya, bukannya membantu ia malah semakin membuatku kesal.

_"Terserah kau saja, tapi yang jelas apa yang kukatakan barusan adalah kenyataan."_

Aku tak menjawab dan memilih diam. Kami terdiam cukup lama, aku mulai berpikir ia sedang mencoba mencari cara bagaimana caranya menggagalkan niat appa dan eomma...

_"Sudah tak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku ingin tidur Baek."_ ia kembali membuka suaranya, dan sepertinya ia tengah menguap lebar ketika mengatakannya.

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan keputusan kedua orangtuaku? Kau tak ingin membantuku untuk menggagalkannya?"

Ia kembali menguap diseberang sana _"Saranku.. kau ikuti saja kemauan mereka. Sudah ya."_

-PIP-

Sambungaku dimatikan secara sepihak.. Mwo? Hanya itu? Aish, sepertinya aku meminta tolong pada orang yang salah. Dasar setan cadel..

**[Flashback OFF]**

Dan disinilah aku.. terdampar di sekolah yang dikatakan appa beberapa hari lalu, beruntungnya Sehun adalah salah satu murid di sekolah ini jadi setidaknya aku tak harus memulainya dari nol... Kuharap.

"Baek, mau ikut kekantin? Nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan teman-temanku." Sehun langsung merangkul pundakku dan memamerkan senyumannya.

Akupun hanya mengangguk menyetujui dan tanpa berlama-lama ia langsung menarikku menuju kantin. Hingga akhirnya Sehun membawaku bertemu teman-temannya yang tengah berkumpul di sebuah meja, Seorang namja cantik yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan kami ia memanggil Sehun dan bersamaan dengan itu ketiga orang yang awalnya sedang membelakangi kami akhirnya menoleh.

"Siapa ini Sehun?" seorang namja bermata panda yang pertama kali membuka suaranya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk pundakku "Kalian ingat orang yang beberapa hari lalu kuceritakan? Nah ini orangnya, namanya Byun Baekhyun."

Sontak ekspresi keempat orang dihadapan kami langsung berubah lalu tak lama mereka menyambutku secara hangat, bahkan mereka langsung menyuruhku untuk duduk berkumpul bersama mereka.. Secara bergantian mereka memperkenalkan diri.

Ternyata namja bermata panda yang ada di sebelahku namanya adalah Huang Zitao, dia anak kelas 2-3 dan ia adalah anak dari klub matrial arts. Ada Xi Luhan yang duduk di sebelah Sehun, aku akui wajahnya bahkan terlihat sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja dan dia adalah teman sekelas Tao dan Jongin. Ada Kim Jongin yang duduk di di hadapanku, kulitnya berwarna agak sedikit gelap untuk ukuran orang Korea pada umumnya, ia berasal dari klub lari sama seperti Luhan. Dan terakhir ada Do Kyungsoo kebetulan dia adalah teman sekelasku, ia duduk di sebelah Jongin.. tubuhnya yang paling mungil diantara kami dan tatapan matanya yang terlihat seperti burung hantu membuatnya semakin terlihat imut dan dia adalah anak dari klub vocal.

"Jadi Baekhyun apa alasanmu pindah di sekolah ini?" tanya Jongin sambil mengambil minuman Kyungsoo dan menyeruputnya.

Aku hendak membuka suara namun tiba-tiba saja Sehun memotong ucapanku.

"Bukannya aku sudah pernah menjelaskannya padamu?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi lalu menoleh kearah Sehun "Apa maksudmu? Apa yang sudah kau katakan pada mereka?"

Sehun menoleh kearahku lalu mengedipkan matanya "Yang jelas sesuatu yang tentu saja tak akan kami beritahukan padamu."

"Mwo? Apa-apaan ini? Ya! Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka? Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh" ujarku sambil mendelik kearahnya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Yak katakan padaku apa saja yang kau ceritakan pada mereka?!"

"Cari tahu sendiri." jawabnya datar lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

Eish anak ini benar-benar cari masalah. Tapi sudahlah lebih baik nanti saja aku coba tanyakan pada teman-temannya, aku harap mereka mau memberitahuku.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun." seseorang memanggil namaku sehingga membuat kami berenam mengangkat kepala menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Ne?"

"Ikut aku." ujarnya singkat lalu langsung berbalik pergi,aku mengernyitkan dahi bingung dan tanpa berlama-lama aku langsung berdiri, beranjak pergi meninggalkan teman-temanku yang masih memasang ekspresi bingung bercampur terkejut.

Namja yang saat ini tengah berada di depanku memiliki tinggi yang tak beda jauh dengan Sehun.. Postur tubuhnya tegak dan proposional memiliki bahu yang lebar dan cara jalannya yang terlihat seperti seorang model.. hmm, apa mungkin dia ini adalah seorang model di sekolah ini? Mungkin saja.

Ia berhenti lalu membuka pintu ruangan tata usaha, menyuruhku untuk masuk sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menutupnya dan kurasa ia langsung pergi, tanpa berlama-lama aku langsung menuju meja guru, menghampiri seorang wanita berambut panjang yang rambutnya diikat secara asal.

Aku berhehem kecil untuk membuatnya menoleh, iapun menoleh sambil tersenyum kecil lalu menyuruhku untuk duduk.

"Jadi Baekhyun, aku cuma mau bilang kalau siang ini kau sudah bisa menempati asrama barumu.. kami sudah menempatkan barang-barangmu dikamarmu jadi saat pulang sekolah nanti kau sudah bisa langsung melihatnya." Ahn seonsaengnim menunjukkan senyumannya lalu menyodorkan kunci kamar kepadaku.

"Ini kunci kamarmu, dan berteman baiklah dengan teman sekamarmu."

"Saem?" aku membuka suara ragu, ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kearahku.

"Apa aku juga harus tidur di asrama sama seperti murid-murid lainnya?"

Ia menutup bukunya lalu tersenyum kearahku "Tentu saja, itu sudah menjadi peraturan dari sekolah ini, kalian diharuskan untuk tinggal di asrama dan hanya diijinkan untuk pulang ke rumah setiap akhir semester. Jadi kau harus menuruti peraturannya."

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu mengambi kunci kamarku, setelah itu aku membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya aku keluar dari ruangan itu.

Aku lupa memberi tahu kalian, sekolah ini memiliki asrama yang kira-kira berada 1 km dari lingkungan sekolah, pembagian gedung asramanya dibagi berdasarkan kelas.. Murid kelas satu berada di gedung bagian utara, murid kelas dua berada di bagian barat dan murid kelas tiga berada di bagian selatan setiap gedungnya memiliki empat lantai dengan jumlah kamar kurang lebih 10 disetiap lantainya.

Setiap kamar ditempati dua orang dan pembagiannya dilakukan secara acak, jadi besar kemungkinan kami mendapatkan teman sekamar yang berasal dari kelas lain ini dilakukan agar hubungan pertemanan antar kelas tetap terjalin dengan baik.

Yah aku hanya berharap semoga saja teman sekamarku bukanlah orang yang aneh dan membosankan.

* * *

"Rencananya kau ingin mengambil ekstrakulikuler apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap kearahku sambil menunggu pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai.

"Memangnya disekolah ini ada ekstrakulikuler apa saja?"

Ia berpikir sejenak "Hmm.. ada klub jurnalis, vocal, dance, art, atletik, basket.. Ah bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti aku mengantarmu ke ruang osis, jadi kau bisa bertanya langsung sama ketua osisnya. Bagaimana?" usulnya.

Aku mengangguk menyetujui, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan kembali membalikkan badannya kedepan bersamaan dengan itu Kim seonsaengnim masuk dan mulai mengajarkan pelajaran selanjutnya. Sepulang sekolah kami berniat untuk segera menuju ruang osis namun dari kejauhan terlihat Jongin yang sedang berjalan kearah kami.

"Baby Kyung." Jongin berlari kearah kami dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo yang menurutku terlihat sangat manja dan... mesra?

Aku mengangkat alis kananku melihat adegan yang ada di hadapanku, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo menerima perlakuan Jongin yang menurutku sangatlah tidak lazim untuk dilakukan oleh sesama namja seperti ini...

"Bogoshipo." ujar Jongin manja dan ia membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo sehingga membuatku semakin membelalakkan mata terkejut.

"Nado.. ahhh..nngghh.."

Apa itu? Kyungsoo mendesah? Omo.. apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dua orang dihadapanku tiba-tiba saja melakukan hal seperti itu? Astaga apa mereka kerasukan?

"YAK KIM JONGIN.. DO KYUNGSOO APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN HAH?!" satu teriakan dari Luhan langsung membuatku terkejut dan tiba-tiba saja pandanganku gelap, sepertinya ia menutup mataku menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Cih mengganggu saja." ujar Jongin sambil menggerutu.

"Bodoh, apa kalian itu tak bisa menahan diri sedikit saja untuk tak melakukannya di tempat umum seperti ini hah?!" kali ini terdengar suara Luhan yang sedikit membentak kesal.

"Luhan kenapa kau menutup mataku?" aku membuka suara namun ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan ucapanku.

"Ayolah Luhan, lagipula Jongin hanya menciumku di leher dan itu adalah hal yang biasa. Setahuku kau dan Sehun bahkan pernah melakukan yang lebih parah dibanding kami didepan umum." jelas Kyungsoo dengan nada malasnya.

Aku hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi bingung.. apa maksudnya ini?

"Aish diamlah! dasar kalian berdua sama saja. Baekhyun lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini." Luhan membawaku pergi masih dengan tangannya yang menutup mataku, aku yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa menurut.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan langsung melepas tangannya dari kedua mataku, iapun berdiri dihadapanku aku baru sadar ternyata Sehun bersama kami..

"Mianhe Baekhyun, tak seharusnya kau melihat adegan seperti tadi. Aish mereka berdua memang begitu." Luhan membuka suaranya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi bingung "Itu tadi mereka berdua.. jangan bilang kalau mereka..." aku tak berani melanjutkan kata-kataku aku tahu apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua tadi bukanlah hal yang wajar, dan tak seharusnya mereka melakukannya secara terang-terangan seperti tadi, apalagi hal seperti tadi itu benar-benar tak pantas untuk dilakukan oleh sesama jenis.

"Mereka gay, sama seperti aku dan juga Luhan" Sehun angkat bicara dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar santai dan juga datar.

Aku langsung membelalakkan mataku terkejut. Gay? Oh Tuhan pasti aku sedang bermimpi sekarang, bagaimana bisa Sehun mengatakannya sesantai itu seolah-olah apa yang baru saja dikatannya adalah hal yang lumrah.

"Yak kenapa kau mengatakannya pada Baekhyun?!" Luhan langsung memukul punggung Sehun dan sepertinya ia juga terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sehun barusan.

"Kenapa? Cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan melihat yang lebih parah dibanding tadi."

"Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti itu Sehun!"

"Sama saja, lebih baik ia mengetahuinya sekarang." balas Sehun masih dengan nada suara yang terdengar sama.

"Kalian berdua..." aku menunjuk Luhan dan juga Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aish sudahlah. Baekhyun ayo kuantar ke kamarmu." Luhan langsung memotong ucapanku, iapun langsung menarikku menjauh dari Sehun.

Sepanjang jalan aku terus saja memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kepada Luhan dan sebisa mungkin iapun berusaha untuk menghindar dari jawaban-jawaban yang kuberikan. Hingga pada akhirnya aku menarik tangannya menuju kantin sekolah, pokoknya Luhan harus menjelaskan tentang ucapan Sehun tadi.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, apa benar dengan apa yang Sehun katakan tadi? Kalian gay?" ujarku, untung saja kantin sudah lumayan sepi jadi aku sedikit bebas untuk mengatakannya tanpa harus berbisik.

Luhan menghela nafasnya lalu menatapku "Itulah kenyataannya."

"Mwo? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kalian tahu kan gay itu hubungan yang terlarang."

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan menjadi gay? Semua terjadi begitu saja Baekhyun, aku tahu tak seharusnya kami menjalani hubungan terlarang seperti ini, tapi kami tak bisa mengelak kalau kami saling mencintai."

"Tapi tetap saja kalian sama sekali tak bisa memelihara perasaan yang seperti itu."

"Aku tahu untuk orang normal sepertimu, hal yang terjadi diantara aku dan Sehun adalah hal yang menjijikan, tapi apa yang kami rasakan itu terjadi begitu saja, sekarang terserah padamu apakah kau masih ingin berteman dengan kami atau tidak."

Aku menghela nafas dan terdiam cukup lama "Mianhe aku tak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung.. Aku hanya terkejut dengan apa yang kudengar tadi. Aku tak akan menjauh dari kalian, aku akan tetap berteman dengan kalian." ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sebenarnya setelah dipikir-pikir apa yang dikatakan Luhan ada benarnya juga, mereka seperti ini hanya karena keadaan.. Bayangkan saja setiap hari kita bertemu dengan orang yang sama, susah senang dijalani bersama dan tak menutup kemungkinan perasaan seperti itu tumbuh secara perlahan..

Walaupun bagiku hal ini masih terdengar aneh dan tak lazim tapi aku harus membiasakan diri karena seperti kata Sehun, aku pasti akan melihat yang lebih parah daripada yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin tadi.. Yah cukup mereka berempat saja yang mengaku gay, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku terkejut dihari pertama aku masuk.

Luhan berdehem membuyarkan lamunanku, iapun kembali berdiri dan mengajakku untuk kembali mengantarku ke kamar. Astaga aku hampir lupa, sore ini aku berniat untuk pergi ke ruang osis bersama Kyungsoo. Aish, kalau saja tak ada insiden seperti tadi pasti sekarang aku sudah berada di ruang osis.. ah sudahlah, besok saja aku perginya, aku juga tak mungkin meminta Luhan untuk menemaniku kesana karena saat ini kami sudah berada di gedung asrama kelas dua, dan sepertinya sore ini ia ada latihan.

"Ini kamarmu?" tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi terkejut dan tak percaya.

Aku hanya mengangguk "Nomor kamarnya cocok dengan nomor yang tertera di kunciku."

"Astaga Baek, apa kau yakin kau tak salah mengambil kunci?" tanyanya lagi kembali memastikan sambil mengguncang kedua pundakku.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran, orang ini kenapa tiba-tiba berubah begini sih? Aneh.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ahn seonsaengnim sendiri yang memberikannya langsung padaku."

Luhan berniat membuka suaranya namun tiba-tiba saja seorang pria berkumis memanggilnya, sepertinya itu pelatih dari klub lari karena Luhan langsung menghampiri pria tersebut tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi kulontarkan.

Aku mengedikkan bahu dan langsung membuka pintu kamarku yang ternyata tidak dikunci, akhirnya aku melangkah masuk kedalam kamar yang memiliki ukuran kurang lebih 6x5 meter... ya Tuhan apakah ruangan ini masih pantas disebut kamar? Pasalnya ruangan ini benar-benar berantakan dan seperti kapal pecah..

Hal pertama yang kujumpai adalah beberapa pakaian kotor yang berserakan di atas tempat tidur dan juga kursi, bungkusan snack yang berceceran di lantai dan juga tumpukan pakaian kotor yang ada di sudut ruangan. Aku mengecek jam tanganku.. masih sore, setidaknya kalau aku langsung membersihkannya sekarang masih ada waktu untukku untuk mengatur pakaiannku.

Tanpa berlama-lama aku langsung membersihkan ruangan yang memang tak pantas disebut kamar, aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa teman kamarku ini adalah anak dari klub sepak bola sama seperti Sehun pasalnya aku menemukan dua pasang baju tim yang sama seperti milik Sehun, mungkin saja saat ini ia sedang latihan, aku harus segera menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin sebelum dia kembali.

Butuh waktu satu jam bagiku untuk membersihkan kamar ini, akhirnya selesai juga dan sebagai sentuhan akhir aku menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan. Semoga saja teman sekamarku puas dengan hasil kerjaku, walaupun aku belum mengetahui siapa orangnya tapi apa salahnya aku yang memulai sesuatu yang baik dari hal-hal kecil seperti ini, siapa tahu ia mau menerimaku dan berteman baik denganku.

Tiba-tiba saja perutku berbunyi kelaparan, aku menoleh melihat jam, pantas saja sudah jam 7 malam dan aku belum makan dari tadi siang sebaiknya aku mandi dulu lalu pergi ke dapur asrama siapa tahu disana ada makanan yang bisa kumasak.

* * *

"Baekhyun kau sedang apa?" seseorang memanggilku sehingga membuatku terkejut dan langsung menoleh namun seketika aku langsung mengernyitkan dahi meihat cara berjalan Kyungsoo yang aneh.

"Kenapa cara berjalanmu seperti itu? Apa kakimu terluka?" tanyaku lalu membantunya duduk.

Ia sedikit meringis kesakitan ketika bokongnya menempel di kursi, aku mematikan kompor lalu kembali berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kakimu terluka? Atau keseleo? Dimana yang sakit?" tanyaku sambil berjongkok dan mengecek kondisi kakinya.

"Aish kakiku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak apa-apa Baek." jawabnya, aku mendongak lalu kembali berdiri.

"Lalu apa yang sakit? Kenapa wajahmu seperti kesakitan seperti itu?"

"Itu karena Jongin baru saja menyerangku secara brutal, aish aku heran dengan anak itu memangnya dia dikasih makan apa sama kedua orang tuanya sampai bisa menjadi anak yang sangat mesum seperti itu sih. Ck!" ia menggerutu sendiri, sedangkan aku langsung terdiam mendengar ucapannya...

"Mwo? Maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Kyungsoo beralih menatapku yang masih memasang ekspresi bingung, iapun memutar bola matanya malas "Ya Tuhan Baekhyun apa kau tak mengerti? Masa yang begitu saja kau tidak tahu? Dia bahkan melakukannya hingga 10 ronde dan tak mengijinkanku untuk beristirahat sejenak."

"Mwo? 10 ronde?" ujarku sambil membelalakkan mataku terkejut.

"Apa kau tak lihat bibirku semakin bengkak gara-gara ia menciumku secara liar. Ck, bocah itu." jelasnya sambil memajukan wajahnya kearahku dan refleks aku memundurkan kepalaku.

Ia kembali meringis sambil memegang bokongnya "Aish sepertinya aku tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu ini." rutuknya tanpa mempedulikanku yang masih memasang eskpresi terkejut.

"Kau kenapa Baek?" Kyungsoo menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, sontak aku langsung tersenyum kecil kearahnya sambil menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak ada.." jawabku sambil menunjukan cengiranku lalu berbalik untuk mengambil ramen yang tadi kumasak.

"Kau tidak makan malam?" tanyaku dan hanya dijawab oleh gelengan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

"Nanti saja aku meminta Jongin untuk membuatkannya. Bokongku benar-benar sakit."

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai menyuapi ramen kedalam mulutku.. Ahh, jika sedang lapar begini, ramenpun terasa nikmat.

"Ehmm Kyung, apa kau sekamar dengan Jongin?"

Ia mengangguk mengiyakan dengan tatapan polosnya "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah tidak ada." jawabku sambil menggeleng kecil "Umm apa Sehun dan Luhan juga sekamar?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak nampak berpikir "Setahuku dulu Sehun sekamar dengan Tao, dan Luhan sekamar dengan Jongdae.. Tapi pada akhirnya Sehun yang merengek kepada Jongdae agar bisa sekamar dengan Luhan."

"Benarkah?"

"Begitulah.. bahkan ia sampai mau dijadikan pesuruh selama seminggu agar bisa sekamar dengan Luhan."

Apa? Seorang Sehun yang dijuluki setan cadel rela dijadikan pesuruh selama semiggu hanya untuk bisa sekamar dengan Luhan? Wow aku yang bahkan notebene teman kecilnya belum tentu bisa menyuruhnya melakukan ini itu.

"Oh iya Baekhyun soal tadi sore mianhe gara-gara Jongin, aku tak jadi mengantarmu ke ruang osis."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk, pada akhirnya kamipun berniat untuk kembali ke kamar, aku membantu Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai empat setelah itu akupun kembali ke kamarku berniat untuk istirahat.

Begitu aku kembali aku menemukan kamar yang baru saja selesai kubersihkan beberapa menit lalu kembali berantakan.. Apa-apaan ini, bagaimana bisa kamar ini kembali berantakan?! aku langsung menghela nafas lalu mulai memungut celana dan seragam olahraga yang berceceran dan menaruhnya di atas kursi.

Apa teman sekamarku sudah pulang dari kegiatan latihannya? Telingaku menangkap suara gemercik air dari kamar mandi sehingga membuatku menoleh, sepertinya dia sedang mandi.. Hmm yasudah lebih baik aku berbaring saja sambil menunggunya selesai. Kira-kira seperti apa wajah teman sekamarku ini? Oh iya, aku baru sadar dikamar ini tak ada satupun gambar atau fotonya, yasudah semoga saja dia orang yang baik.

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka langsung membuatku membalikkan badan, dan akupun terkejut begitu melihat sosok lelaki bertubuh jangkung berambut hitam berjalan masuk kedalam kamar dalam kondisi telanjang bulat. Aku ingin berteriak namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja nafasku tercekat.

Namja itupun sontak berbalik dan matanya ia ikut membelalak menyadari keberadaanku.

"HWAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya tiba-tiba dan langsung mengambil buku yang berada di dekatnya berusaha menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" akupun sontak ikut-ikutan berteriak sambi menutup kedua mataku.

**TBC**

* * *

**RnR juseyo^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Main Cast**

**• Byun Baekhyun **

**• Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast**

**• Find it yourself**

**Gendre : Romance, Fluff, Comedy (a little bit).**

**Rating : Tentuin sendiri**

**DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR, CAST SEUTUHNYA MILIK SM !**

**DON'T BE SIDERS !**

**WARNING : TYPO MENGHANTUI ANDA XD ! BAHASA CAMPUR SARI (?)**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**IT'S YAOI FICTION**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- CHANBAEK STORY -**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- HAPPY READING -**

**BAEKCHANNIE PRESENT**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**"MEET MR. ARROGANT"**

Baekhyun POV

Aku langsung berbalik sambil menutup mataku menggunakan kedua tanganku.. ya Tuhan apa yang baru saja kulihat.. astaga mataku sudah tak polos lagi.

"SIAPA KAU?!" ujarnya setengah berteriak efek dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun murid baru" ucapku dalam sekali nafas tanpa mengubah posisiku.

"Apa? Aku tak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, suaramu teredam dengan tanganmu."

"Tapi kau telanjang." sial kenapa ucapanku barusan seolah-olah seperti seorang gadis yang ketahuan mengintip.. ah tidak, kau tidak mengintip Baekhyun.. ini salahnya karena tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa memakai handuk.

Lelaki itu berdecak malas lalu selama beberapa detik suasana kamar terdengar hening sampai-sampai aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku sendiri.

"Aku sudah pake baju." ujarnya tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuatku terkejut.

Dan akhirnya secara perlahan aku melepas kedua tanganku yang sedari tadi menghalangi wajahku lalu berbalik badan dengan wajah yang terasa panas..

Sial, kenapa kau harus malu Baekhyun kalian itu sama-sama lelaki seharusnya kau tak perlu bersikap seperti ini.

"Sekarang katakan siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" tanyanya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan ekspresi wajah menyelidik.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun dan mulai hari ini aku teman sekamarmu." jawabku dengan sedikit takut-takut dan sedikit menundukan wajah.

"Keluar!" ujarnya dingin sehingga langsung membuatku mendongak.

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang keluar, aku tak menerima siapapun dikamar ini."

"Mwo?" aku masih berusaha mencerna ucapannya yang membingungkan.

Ia berdecak kesal lalu menghampiriku "Aku bilang keluar, aku tak ingin berbagi kamar denganmu. Jadi lebih baik kau cari saja kamar lain" selesai berkata seperti itu ia langsung menarikku keluar dari kamar.

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini? Kau tak bisa mengusirku seenaknya, ini kamarku juga!" bentakku dan berusaha melepas cengkramannya yang sangat kuat.

"Ya! Lepaskan, tanganku sakit!"

Ia langsung melepaskan cengraman tangannya dengan kasar begitu ia berhasil membawaku hingga kedepan pintu dan tanpa berkata apa-apa ia langsung menutup pintu kamar dengan keras tepat dihadapanku.

"Ya! Buka pintunya, biarkan aku masuk!" aku berusaha mengedor-ngedor pintunya namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Aku tak menyerah dan masih saja berusaha mengedor-ngedor pintu yang ada di hadapanku.

"Yak buka pintunya!" ujarku dan sesekali menendang-nendang pintu kamarku.

"Ya!"

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba akhirnya aku menyerah dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu.. mungkin Luhan akan mengijinkanku untuk tidur di kamarnya malam ini.. ya, semoga saja.

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar Luhan dan juga Sehun yang berada di dekat beranda, ketika aku hendak mengetuk pintu aku mendengar suara-suara desahan aneh dari dalam.

_"Ah..ah.. more Sehunnie... faster... ahhhh.."_

_"Aaahh.. sempit baby Lu... uughh soo tight.."_

_"There.. yeah.. ahhh..sshh.. more..sshh.."_

Aku membelalakkan mata terkejut.. oh Tuhan jangan bilang kalau kedua anak itu sedang melakukan sex, oh tidak aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum telingaku tercemar.

Aku langsung mempercepat langkahku sambil menutup kedua telingaku tak ingin mendengar suara desahan aneh yang rasanya masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku, aku harus kemana sekarang.. ah semoga saja Tao mau menampungku malam ini..

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar berwarna cokelat tersebut dan tak lama kemudian pintu itu dibuka menampakkan sosok Tao yang sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?"

"Umm.. Tao apa aku bisa tidur disini malam ini?" ujarku sambing memasang ekspresi memohon.

"Siapa itu Tao?" terdengar suara lelaki lain dari dalam kamar Tao.

Sontak namja yang ada di hadapanku langsung menoleh kebelakang "Bukan siapa-siapa."

Setelah berkata begitu ia kembali menoleh kearahku "Bukannya kau sudah punya kamar?"

Aku hanya meringis kecil "Teman sekamarku menolak kehadiranku. Ia mengusirku."

"Memangnya siapa dia?" ujar suara lain dari dalam kamar dan tak lama kemudian munculnya sosok lelaki berwajah kotak dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dan sontak membuatku tersenyum ramah sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Annyeong haseyo."

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya kepada Tao tanpa mempedulikan ucapanku sebelumnya.

"Dia temanku.. umm, apa temanku bisa menumpang tidur disini malam ini? Teman sekamarnya baru saja mengusirnya dari kamar." tanya Tao dengan sedikit ragu.

"Mwo? Tidak boleh. Kau pikir kamar ini tempat penampungan. Andwe kau cari saja kamar lain!" jawabnya dan langsung membanting pintu kamar dengan keras.

Aku terdiam mematung didepan pintu masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.. oh Tuhan aku harus kemana lagi, oh iya Kyungsoo.. semoga saja kali ini ia mengijinkanku untuk tidur dikamarnya malam ini.

_"Aku lelah Jongin... ahhhh.. ahhh... there...more.."_

_"Oh.. fuck.. rasakan ini.."_

_"Sshhh.. more Jong.. ooohh..ssshhh"_

_"Uggghh... why you so tight huh... shit..sshh"_

_"Aaahhh..Jongiinnhh..I'm close..ahh"_

_"I'm close Jongh... ssshhh"_

Ya Tuhan lagi-lagi.. cukup mataku saja yang kehilangan kepolosannya, aku tak ingin telingaku ikut-ikutan kehilangan kepolosannya hanya karena mendengar suara-suara aneh seperti itu.

Ck, mimpi apa aku semalam.. kenapa seharian ini hidupku sial terus sih?! Ck, aarrggghh aku harus tidur dimana?!

Author POV

Karena tak tahu lagi harus kemana Baekhyun memilih untuk pergi ke dapur asrama.. Ia mengecek isi kulkas yang ternyata hanya berisi beberapa makanan mentah dan tak ada satupun minuman didalamnya..

Ia hanya bisa berdecak dan memilih untuk menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

"Ck, baru hari pertama saja hidupku sudah sial begini dan lagi tadi..." Baekhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia kembali teringat kejadian dimana teman sekamarnya yang dengan santainya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kondisi telanjang.

"Aish pabo..pabo! Benar-benar memalukan." Baekhyun langsung memukul kepalanya berulang kali.

"Siapa itu?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget begitu tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara berat menyahut dari belakang. Iapun sontak menoleh dan melihat namja tinggi yang dilihatnya tadi siang yang saat ini tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya lelaki tinggi tersebut.

"Aku sedang beristirahat." jawab Baekhyun dengan malasnya.. ia sedang dalam kondisi mood yang jelek malam ini.

"Dimana kamarmu? Kukira kau sudah mendapatkan kamar hari ini?!" tanyanya atau lebih tepatnya menginterogasi Baekhyun.

Namja berambut violet itupun hanya bisa berdecak malas "Aku diusir." Jawabnya.

"Ck, sudah kuduga. Ikut aku!" perintah lelaki yang satunya sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya.

Baekhyun terus saja bertanya kenapa ia dibawa secara paksa seperti ini, tapi nyatanya lelaki yang ada disebelahnya malah menyuruhnya untuk diam..

Hingga pada akhirnya mereka kembali didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun.. Dan ia langsung mengedor pintu berwarna cokelat tersebut dengan lumayan keras.

"Cepat buka pintunya, ini aku ketua asrama!" perintahnya sambil tetap mengedor pintu yang ada di hadapannya dengan tak sabaran.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur.. cepat buka pintunya sebelum aku melaporkannya kepada pimpinan asrama." Ancamnya.

Dan ternyata ucapannya berhasil, tak lama kemudian pintu itu dibuka menampilkan seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi yang sepantaran dengannya.

"Apa?" tanya lelaki berambut hitam dengan nada suara yang terdengar ogah-ogahan.

"Dia teman sekamarmu dan tak seharusnya kau mengusirnya." ujar sang ketua asrama.

Lelaki yang satunya hanya berdecak malas "Aku tak ingin berbagi kamar dengannya.. suruh saja dia sekamar dengan orang lain."

"Kau jangan seenaknya saja, ini sudah keputusan dari pimpinan asrama dan kau tak boleh menantangnya."

"Ck aku tidak mau, cari saja kamar lain. Sudahlah aku lelah." lelaki berambut hitam itu hendak menutup pintu kamarnya namun dengan cepat ditahan oleh lelaki yang satunya.

Baekhyun? ia yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, melihat tingkah kedua namja yang –menurutnya- memiliki sikap yang tidak beda jauh.

"Kau mau kulaporkan kepada pimpinan asrama?" ancamnya lagi dan hal ini berhasil membuat namja berambut hitam itu berdecak sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia langsung berbalik menuju kasurnya dengan kondisi pintu kamar yang dibiarkan terbuka.

"Masuklah." ujar lelaki tinggi yang berada di samping Baekhyun.

"Ne?"

"Atau kau mau tidur disini semalaman?"

"Ah.. ne, kamsahamnida." Baekhyun menunjukan senyuman manisnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Namja tinggi itu hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menunjukan ekspresi datarnya sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

Baekhyun menutup pintunya lalu berbalik.. ia berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara keduanya, sementara itu namja tinggi yang berada di hadapannya sama sekali tak menggubris dan tetap asik dengan ponselnya.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu akhirnya ia mulai berjalan menuju kasur yang berada di sisi kirinya dan tanpa sadar ia kembali berdehem..

Demi apapun dia benar-benar sangat membenci situasi seperti ini, situasi hening yang bercampur canggung. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mencoba untuk tak mempedulikannya dan memilih untuk mengganti bajunya di kamar mandi.

"Aish orang itu kenapa sih?! Ia bahkan menganggapku seolah-olah tidak ada. Ck, sombong sekali." Baekhyun menggerutu kecil sambil membuka pakaian atasnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mandi dibuka dari luar, ia yang tengah membuka bajunya sontak berteriak kaget sambil menutupi tubuh toplessnya dengan bajunya.

"Ya! Aku sedang ganti baju!" teriaknya sehingga membuat namja tinggi itu berdecak sambil mengusap telinganya yang terasa tuli gara-gara teriakan Baekhyun, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun ia kembali menutup pintu tersebut dan secepat kilat Baekhyun langsung mengganti bajunya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Iapun langsung masuk kedalam selimut dengan posisi membelakangi teman sekamarnya yang masih saja bersikap sama seperti tadi. Sungguh ia benar-benar berharap malam ini cepat berlalu.

* * *

"Pagi Baek." sapa Sehun sambil merangkul pundaknya ketika ia sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Baekhyun hanya melirik lelaki berkulit albino di sampingnya, ia kembali teringat perkataan Sehun yang mengaku ia gay dan juga suara-suara aneh yang didengar olehnya semalam.

Mengingat kejadian semalam membuat moodnya semakin buruk yang sebelumnya memang sudah buruk gara-gara tadi pagi teman sekamarnya sama sekali tak membangunkannya untuk pergi kesekolah sehingga membuatnya kesiangan.

"Yak kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sehun menyadari arti tatapan tak bersahabat dari Baekhyun.

"Menjauhlah aku tak ingin ikut-ikutan menjadi gay gara-gara bergaul denganmu." ujar Baekhyun dengan ketusnya dan sedikit mendorong Sehun untuk menjauh.

Bukannya menjauh Sehun malah memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan tingkah yang berlebihan. Ia mengecutkan bibirnya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan?!" ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit memberontak.

"Memelukmu."

"Yak menjauhlah.. aku geli melihat wajah sok manjamu.. Yak Sehun!"

Sehun tak mengubris ucapan Baekhyun dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan manjanya, dan akhirnya sebuah cubitan berhasil mendarat di perut rata Sehun. Baekhyun mencubitnya dengan kuat dengan sedikit memutarnya.

"Aaakkkhhhh... ssshhh.." Sehun langsung berteriak kesakitan dan langsung mengelus perutnya yang terasa nyut-nyutan.

"Rasakan sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat denganku." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas meninggalkan Sehun yang masih meringis kesakitan.

Sesampainya dikelas Baekhyun langsung duduk ditempatnya, namun belum semenit ia duduk tiba-tiba saja Jongin masuk kedalam kelasnya sambil menggendong Kyungsoo di punggungnya. Baekhyun yang notabene anak baru tentu saja terkejut dan langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo sedangkan anak-anak dikelasnya sudah menganggap hal ini adalah hal yang biasa.

"Tolong jaga baby Kyung-ku Baekhyun." ujar Jongin sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun lalu keluar dari kelasnya dan bersamaan dengan itu ia dan Sehun bertemu didepan kelas.

Sehun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo lalu kembali menoleh kearah Jongin, iapun langsung melayangkan jitakan keras di kepala lelaki tan tersebut.

"Dasar maniak!" ujarnya lalu langsung melangkah masuk tak mempedulikan teriakan protes dari Jongin.

"Kau kenapa Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan khawatirnya namun Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng kecil sambil menunjukan senyumannya.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kyungsoo, dia baik-baik saja." sambung Sehun sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di samping Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Sehun sepertinya ia sedang kurang sehat, buktinya tadi Jongin sampai menggendongnya kemari."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas "Percayalah Baek, dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kelelahan gara-gara dihajar habis-habisan oleh Jongin."

"M-Mwo?" ujarnya dengan setengah terkejut lalu otaknya kembali memutar kejadian semalam dan tanpa sadar ia hanya mengangguk sambil ber-oh ria.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Baekhyun.. percayalah." Kyungsoo membuka suaranya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Pada awalnya Baekhyun menatap ragu lalu secara perlahan akhirnya ia mengangguk mengiyakan. Iapun kembali duduk ditempatnya.

Ketika jam istirahat Baekhyun kembali berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabat barunya, kali ini ia duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Baek soal semalam mianhe, Jongdae memang begitu." ujar Tao dengan wajah tak enaknya.

"Gwenchana." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu semalam kau tidur dimana? Dikamar Luhan atau Kyungsoo?" tanya Tao lagi sehingga membuat keempat orang yang lainnya mengernyitkan dahi bingung sedangkan Baekhyun langsung melirik dengan tatapan kesal kearah keempat orang tersebut.

"Pada akhirnya aku tidur dikamarku." jawab Baekhyun dengan nada kesalnya.

"Mwo? Bukannya teman sekamarmu mengusirmu?"

"Mwo? Diusir? Memangnya siapa teman sekamarmu itu Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, tiba-tiba saja ia langsung mengusirku begitu aku mengatakan kalau aku itu teman sekamarnya..." Baekhyun masih terus menjelaskan kejadian semalam sementara itu disisi lain terlihat Luhan yang tengah membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sehun.

"Mwo? Dia orangnya?!" tanpa sadar Sehun meninggikan suaranya sehingga membuat keempat orang yang berada di meja itu langsung menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun teman sekamarmu itu namanya Park Chanyeol.. Dia teman satu klubku." jawab Sehun.

"MWO PARK CHANYEOL?!" dan berhasil membuat Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Tao berteriak terkejut sehingga membuat seisi kantin menoleh kearah mereka.

Sehun langsung menjitak keras kepala Jongin karena teriakan Jonginlah yang sebenarnya paling keras diantara mereka bertiga.

"YAK SAKIT!" bentak Jongin sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Baek sebaiknya kau segera pindah kamar sebelum terjadi sesuatu denganmu." ujar Kyungsoo sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah serius yang dibuat-buat.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Park Chanyeol itu dikenal sebagai siswa yang paling dingin dan angkuh di sekolah ini.. Dari dulu ia tak pernah setuju jika ada siswa yang dipasangkan sekamar dengannya. Menurut cerita katanya hidupmu akan menderita jika sekamar dengannya."

"Mwo?"

"Dan lagi katanya ia akan memperlakukanmu dengan seenaknya saja." sambung Tao.

"Seharusnya aku langsung mengatakannya padamu kemarin, tapi gara-gara pelatih Shin memanggilku aku jadi tak sempat mengatakannya. Mianhe." ujar Luhan dengan ekspresi menyesal.

"Sebaiknya kau langsung pindah kamar Baek sebelum ia melakukan yang tidak-tidak padamu." ujar Jongin sambil mengambil keripik milik Sehun yang langsung saja dipelototi oleh lelaki albino tersebut.

"Tapi bukannya setiap keputusan yang sudah ditentukan Kim saem tak bisa diganggu gugat?" satu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyungsoo berhasil membuat kelima namja yang ada di meja itu langsung terdiam.

Jongin langsung mengedikkan bahunya "Yasudah kau pasrah saja jika nantinya ia akan memperlakukanmu seperti apa." jawabnya santai.

Sontak Kyungsoo langsung menjitak kepala Jongin dengan kuat.. sungguh malang nasib Jongin hari ini.

"Yak appo baby Kyung." Jongin mengecutkan bibirnya sambil menghadap kearah Kyungsoo dan mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

Kini giliran Sehun yang menjitak kepala Jongin.

"YAK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN CADEL?!" sontak Jongin langsung membalikkan badannya kearah Sehun dengan mata yang melotot kesal.

"Aku geli melihat ekspresi wajahmu yang seperti itu" jawab Sehun dengan acuhnya.

"YAK!" Jongin berniat membalas jitakan Sehun namun sebelum itu terjadi Kyungsoo langsung menjewer telinga Jongin.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu menatap kelima sahabatnya secara bergantian "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Sudah kubilang kau pasrah saja dengan nasibmu.. berdoa saja semoga saja hidupmu tak akan sengsara sekamar dengannya." jawab Jongin acuh sambil menyuapi makanan kedalam mulutnya.

Kelima namja yang berada di meja itu sontak langsung mendeathglare lelaki tan tersebut.

"Wae? Aku hanya memberikan saran." ucap Jongin disela-sela makannya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas "Saranmu sama sekali tak membantu." ujarnya lalu menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sosok lelaki jangkung yang saat ini baru saja memasuki kantin. Ia mencolek tangan Luhan "Siapa dia?"

Namja cantik itu akhirnya menoleh lalu sedetik kemudian ia mengulum senyumnya dan memanggil Tao yang sedang mengaduk-aduk minumannya.

"Tao dia disini." ujar Luhan dan sontak namja bermata panda itupun langsung menoleh kearah pintu masuk dan seketika itu juga semburat merah langsung menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin yang melihat perubahan wajah Tao sontak langsung menggoda lelaki itu.. Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Dia Wu Yifan.. anak kelas tiga dia adalah ketua asrama kelas dua."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil "Pantas saja Chanyeol seperti takut padanya." gumam Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jadi kemarin saat Chanyeol mengusirku, aku bertemu dengannya di dapur asrama. Lalu dia langsung menarikku kembali ke kamarku dan berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Dia bahkan sampai mengancam akan melapor kepada pimpinan asrama kalau Chanyeol masih saja menolak kehadiranku." jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Sebenarnya bukan Chanyeol takut atau tidak, umm.. aku tidak tahu apakah ini benar atau tidak.. Tapi katanya mereka berdua itu saingan.. aku tidak tahu saingan dalam hal apa tapi sepertinya mereka itu musuh bebuyutan."

"Jinjja?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil "Ini sudah lama menjadi bahan pembicaraan siswa-siswa disekolah ini."

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk kecil mendengar ucapan Luhan, karena dia adalah murid baru di sekolah ini ia lebih memilih untuk mempercayai apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya.

* * *

"Jadinya kau mengambil ekstrakulikuler apa?" tanya Tao begitu Baekhyun keluar dari ruang osis sambil membawa kertas putih.

Tao memutuskan untuk menemani Baekhyun karena kebetulan sore ini ia sedang tak ada latihan. Sedangkan teman-teman mereka yang lain saat ini tengah sibuk dengan urusan –bersama pasangannya- masing-masing.

Baekhyun menunjukan kertas putih yang ternyata merupakan sebuah formulir pendaftaran klub.. Ia menunjukan cengirannya kepada Tao.

"Basket? Memangnya kau bisa bermain basket?" tanya Tao sambil mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Tentu saja."

Tao melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan ragu "Masa? Badan pendek begini, aku ragu kalau kau bisa memasukan bola." ejek Tao sehingga berhasil membuat Baekhyun memukul punggung lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ck.. sudahlah kalau kau tak percaya. Liat saja nanti, aku akan membuktikannya padamu."

"Aku akan menunggunya." balas Tao sambil terkekeh kecil.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang kebetulan berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan basket. Baekhyun menceritakan pengalamannya ketika berada di sekolah lamanya dan juga teman-teman wanitanya, ia terus saja asik dengan ceritanya sehingga tak menyadari ternyata ia sudah berjalan meninggalkan Tao yang ternyata tengah terdiam di tengah koridor dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke lapangan basket.

"Tao kau dengar tidak? Lho.. Tao?" Baekhyun langsung membalikkan badannya lalu kembali menghampiri namja bermata panda tersebut.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sikap Tao dan karena penasaran akhirnya ia ikut menolehkan wajahnya kesamping. Tao tersenyum kecil memperhatikan sosok namja tinggi yang tak lain adalah Kris yang saat ini tengah memimpin latihan.. Baekhyun melirik kearah Tao dan iapun menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari cara tatapan mata lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya.

Sontak Baekhyun langsung berdehem sehingga membuat Tao terkejut dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya aku diacuhkan!?" ujar Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi wajah tak senang yang dibuat-buat.

"B-Baekhyun!"

"Kau menyukainya?" tebak Baekhyun sambil memasang ekspresi menyelidik.

"Eeh? Maksudmu?"

"Kris sunbae. Kau menyukainya kan?" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengangkat alis kanannya.

"A-ani.. siapa bilang aku menyukainya?!" elak Tao dan tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah.

"Mengaku sajalah. wajahmu sampai merah begitu." goda Baekhyun sambil terkikik kecil.

"Tidak!"

"Yakin? kalau begitu kau tentu tak keberatan kalau aku mengajakmu menemuinya sekarang?!"

Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Tao menuju lapangan basket namun dengan cepat lelaki bermata panda itu menahannya.

"Baiklah.. baiklah aku mengaku. Aku menyukai Kris." akunya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah sehingga membuat Baekhyun tertawa dan langsung merangkulnya.

"Aigoo ternyata dibalik wajah serammu kau itu ternyata orang yang pemalu." canda Baekhyun sehingga berhasil membuat Tao mendeathglarenya.

"Puas kau Baekhyun!?" ujarnya sambil menyubit pinggang namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun hanya menunjukan cengirannya dan mengajak Tao untuk segera kembali ke asrama.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya ternyata didalam sudah ada Chanyeol yang sedang membuka kemeja sekolahnya dan tanpa sadar lagi-lagi Baekhyun berdehem untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara kedua -atau mungkin Baekhyun sendiri-.

Masih sama seperti kemarin, Chanyeol sama sekali tak berkata apa-apa. Suasana kamar yang benar-benar sunyi membuat Baekhyun berpikir ia bisa saja ketiduran saat ini juga.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya begitu ponselnya yang berada di atas meja berdering, iapun keluar dari kamar itu. Baekhyun langsung menghela nafas lega, demi apapun tadi itu benar-benar canggung tapi ia harus berusaha untuk mendekati teman sekamarnya.

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba saja diketuk dari luar, Baekhyun akhirnya beranjak dari tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamar. Menunjukkan sosok lelaki yang ternyata adalah Kris.

"Mana Chanyeol?" tanyanya dengan suara datar.

"Dia baru saja keluar." jawab Baekhyun sambil mendongakkan wajahnya pasalnya orang yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar tinggi.

"Oh.." hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kris "Katakan padanya kalau aku menyuruhnya untuk ke ruang osis." ujarnya sebelum membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu berniat untuk kembali menutup pintu, namun tiba-tiba saja pintu itu didorong dari luar sehingga menyebabkan hidungnya terbentur dan berdarah.

"AKKHHH!" teriak Baekhyun spontan dan langsung memegang hidungnya.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat Chanyeol yang masuk kedalam kamar dan melangkah menuju meja belajar miliknya, tak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang tengah meringis kesakitan gara-gara ulahnya.

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat namja tinggi itu terkejut.

Chanyeol tak menyahut ataupun membalikkan badannya, ia hanya sibuk mencari sesuatu yang sepertinya penting.

"DIMANA MATAMU HAH?! HIDUNGKU JADI BERDARAH GARA-GARA KAU.. KAU HARUS MINTA MAAF!" teriak Baekhyun dengan nada 5 oktaf miliknya sambil mengelus hidungnya, ia tak peduli jika suaranya terdengar sampai ke kamar sebelah.

Chanyeol masih tak menjawab –atau lebih tepatnya tak mempedulikan- teriakan dari Baekhyun barusan. Iapun berbalik dan berniat untuk kembali keluar dari kamarnya namun tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menahannya, Chanyeol berdecak malas lalu berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Kau tak mau minta maaf? Hidungku jadi berdarah seperti ini gara-gara kau!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk hidungnya yang kini tengah mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Salah sendiri kau berdiri di belakang pintu seperti itu." jawab Chanyeol dengan malas.

"Yak jangan menyalahkanku, kau yang salah karena seenaknya saja langsung mendorong pintu. Apa kau tidak lihat kalau aku menutup pintunya dari dalam?!" ujar Baekhyun sambil berusaha menahan kekesalannya, demi apapun orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Chanyeol berbalik lalu melemparkan kotak tisu kepada Baekhyun "Aku tak melihat tubuhmu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku, salahkan tubuhmu yang pendek." balas Chanyeol masih dengan suara malas dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"AKU TIDAK PENDEK!" teriak Baekhyun sehingga membuat Chanyeol langsung mengusap-usap telinganya dan langsung menutup mulut Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya.

"Ya! Apa kau sadar kalau kau itu sangat berisik. Ck, dasar penggangu!" ujarnya sebelum akhirnya ia melepas tangannya dari mulut Baekhyun dengan sedikit kasar lalu segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan berteriak frustasi, demi apapun dia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seenaknya saja. Iapun langsung menendang ujung tempat tidurnya namun sialnya ia harus merasakan sakit di kakinya gara-gara baru saja menendang kaki tempat tidur yang terbuat dari besi.

"Aaaakkkhhh... siaaaaallll" teriaknya frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal.

**TBC**

* * *

a/n : MMrA apdet lagii.. huah ga nyangka ya baru chapter satu tapi yang rev, fav sama follow udah lumayan banyak kekeke xD sebenarnya MMrA ini ceritanya semi rate M nyampur fluff sama smut dikit *tapi ga menutup kemungkinan suatu saat bkln berubah jadi rate M*

Oiya, semoga adegan taoris disini feelnya bisa ngena ya.. soalnya mengingat insiden exo sama kris waktu itu jujur saya sempat down dan ga mood buat lanjutin bikin ff, tapi saya ga mungkin ngecewain kalian yang udah nunggu kelanjutan fanfic-fanfic saya..

Kaisoo as usual jadi couple termesum, ntah kenapa saya suka aja bikin mereka jadi pasangan mesum gitu kekekeke.

Sekian, saya minta reviewnya juseyo ^^


End file.
